Freddie and Lindsey - Moving on
by xBrokenAngelsx
Summary: Freddie and Lindsey move on with their lives after Joe goes to prison. The ups and downs of their married life, children, heartbreak and lots of tears! Final part of 'I shouldn't love you but I do' and 'little bit of love' /s/11055543/1/Freddie-and-Lindsey-Little-bit-of-love
1. Chapter 1

As Freddie and Lindsey's wedding day arrived, everyone was buzzing. In the flat, Lindsey, Mercedes, Kim and Cindy all stood around as Kim poured out champagne into champagne glasses. They all cheered, carefully toasting their glasses together.

"So, how does it feel then? Knowing you're getting married to 'the one' today?" Kim asked, taking a sip of her champagne.

"Incredible. I can't believe that in a matter of hours, I'm gonna be a Roscoe and our little family, we'll all finally have the same name!" Lindsey exclaimed, chuckling.

"Hey, I can't wait to see you walk down that aisle and marry the man you love, it's about time you get your happy ending." Mercedes said, placing a kiss on her friends cheek before holding up her glass. "To Lindsey Butterfield, soon to be Roscoe."

"To Lindsey Butterfield, soon to be Roscoe." All the girls said, Lindsey smiling widely as they toasted once more.

* * *

Over at the Roscoe house, Freddie, Jason, Robbie, Darren and Ziggy were all getting ready whilst JJ walked around, basically trashing the place.

"You nearly ready, bruv?" Ziggy shouted from living area, checking his hair in the mirror.

"Yeah, nearly." Freddie replied, quickly making his way downstairs and into the living room as he tied up his tie.

"Not long now and you'll be trapped forever." Robbie said, laughing at him as he pulled on his suit jacket.

"Yeah, believe me, marriage ain't all it's cracked up to be." Darren shouted from the kitchen.

"Thanks for the support." Freddie said, rolling his eyes at them as he sighed nervously. "Right, everything sorted? Jase, have you got the rings?"

"Here!" Jason called out, peering his head round the door and holding up the small black box.

Freddie nodded and took a deep breath as he looked at the clock to see it was very nearly time to go. He looked down to see JJ standing at his feet in his small dark blue suit that matched the others, the tiniest tie and a small flower to match everyone elses, repeating the word 'dada' whilst holding up his arms, Freddie lifting the toddler up and holding him.

"Right, let's go see your mummy." He whispered, placing a kiss on his head before grabbing his car keys from the side. "Come on boys, we're gonna be late!" He called out.

All the brothers grabbed their belongings and rushed out of the house to get to the church on time.

* * *

Kim, Mercedes and Cindy stood patiently in their long blue bridesmaids dresses with their white shawls after getting their hair and makeup done as they waited for Lindsey to come out of her room to reveal her dress. They all gasped as Lindsey stepped out, walking into the living room in her long strapless white dress that was plain yet had diamanté detail on the waist, a lace bolero to match with her long brunette locks curled loosely and falling over her shoulders with a matching veil as she held ten month old Daisy in her arms who was dressed in a small white dress that had a large plain white flower on the strap with small white strapped shoes and a small flower clip placed in the small locks of dark brown hair she had.

"So, how do I look?" Lindsey asked quietly, smiling softly.

"You look amazing, Linds!" Kim exclaimed, all of the girls almost crying at the sight of their friend.

"You look incredible. That daughter of yours is the spitting image of you." Cindy said, smiling as she wiped away a stray tear.

Lindsey smiled widely at Cindy and turned to Daisy in her arms who was staring up at her, carefully moving the hair she had out of her face and smiling at her daughter.

Mercedes didn't say anything, she just placed down her champagne glass and made her way over to Lindsey, wrapping her arms around both her and Daisy and hugging her tightly before pulling out of the hug.

"You look beautiful, better than I ever did on any of my wedding days!" Mercedes said, wiping her eyes as Lindsey sighed happily.

"Oh come on girls, don't cry because you're going to set me off and I've just put my lashes on!" Lindsey said, chuckling nervously as she carefully wiped her eyes being careful not to smudge her makeup.

"Come on, let's go get you hitched." Cindy said, smiling widely.

Lindsey nodded as all of the girls left infront of her and she walked along with Daisy in her arms behind them. Making their way downstairs and outside to where a beautiful white and black vintage car was with white ribbon cover the front.


	2. Chapter 2

Climbing out of the vintage car, Lindsey took a deep breath as she looked at the church infront of her. Cindy, Mercedes and Kim who was holding Daisy climbed out of the car, walking over to Lindsey's side and all turning to look at her as she clutched her bouquet tightly/

"You sure you want to do this? Because you can always go on the run now and he'll never know?" Mercedes suggested, Cindy hitting her arm hard as she gasped, Lindsey just chuckling.

"No, this is exactly where I want to be. I just want to marry him right now." Lindsey whispered, taking another deep breath.

All the girls nodded, Kim stepping infront of them as she led the girls down the pathway, Daisy sitting quietly in her arms whilst Lindsey walked behind all of them.

"You ready for this babe?" Ziggy asked Lindsey as she walked over to him with a massive smile.

"Yeah, ready. Thank you for doing this, for giving me away." Lindsey said, smiling softly over at him.

"My pleasure. Now come on, your future husband is waiting for you." He added, holding out his arm as Lindsey linked arms with him and took a deep breath as they began walking behind the girls.

* * *

"You alright?" Darren asked, glancing over at Freddie who nodded.

"Yeah, fine. Do you think she's having second thoughts?" Freddie whispered, holding JJ's small hand as he stood at the alter waiting for Lindsey.

"No, she's probably just gotten held up. Your daughter's probably thrown up on her and she's trying to get it out of her dress." Robbie joked, chuckling at his brother.

As Robbie finished speaking, the sounds of heels were heard on the tiled floor as a female quickly ran down the centre of the Church and to Freddie.

"Sorry, love. The taxi guy wouldn't stop talking!" Sandy said, chuckling as Freddie smiled and hugged her softly.

"Mum! I'm so glad you made it. Take a seat, Lindsey'll be here any minute..hopefully." He mumbled, taking a deep breath as he glanced around, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Hands out your pockets, you're getting married!" Sandy whispered, tutting at him and taking a seat with the boys and JJ.

At the moment that was said, their chosen choice of music began to play as Kim, Cindy and Mercedes made their way down the aisle, Freddie letting go of JJ's hand as Robbie swooped him up into his arms, him turning around and glancing at the girls as they walked down the aisle. Approaching Freddie, Kim nodded at him and handed him Daisy as she took a seat down with the other girls who were beaming with smiles upon their faces. Freddie carefully took his daughter into his arms as he turned back around, turning to look at his little girl in his arms.

"Hey you. Don't you look just so adorable?" He whispered, smiling down at Daisy who cuddled into him as he placed a kiss on her head.

Lindsey walked slowly down the aisle as everyone turned around to face her and Ziggy. She took a deep breath and smiled softly as she caught a glimpse of Freddie as he turned around for a brief second, her carrying on her way down the aisle, finally reaching him after a few seconds even though it felt like hours. Ziggy placed a kiss on her cheek and tapped Freddie on the shoulder before taking a seat, gasping as he saw Sandy, Lindsey smiling over at Sandy also.

"Hey." Lindsey whispered, looking over at him as he turned to face her.

"You look beautiful…" Freddie whispered in reply, Lindsey smiling softly as she took his hand carefully turning to look at the officiant.

* * *

Freddie and Lindsey looked at eachother, they eyes locked in an intense gaze as they held each other's hand, upon waiting to say their vows.

"I, _Frederick Roscoe_ , take you, Lindsey Butterfield, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health,  
to love and to cherish, till death us do part." Freddie said softly.

"I, _Lindsey Butterfield_ , take you, Frederick Roscoe, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health,  
to love and to cherish, till death us do part." Lindsey repeated, biting her lip nervously.

"Can we have the rings please?" The officiant asked.

Mercedes and Robbie got up, walking over and handing the rings to either of them.

"Do you, Frederick Roscoe, take thee, Lindsey Butterfield, to be your lawfully wedding wife?" She inquired.

"I do." He spoke, placing the ring onto Lindsey's ring finger.

"And do you, Lindsey Butterfield, take thee, Frederick Roscoe, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" She asked.

"I do." She said quietly, placing the ring onto his fingers.

"It is with these in mind, that I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Freddie and Lindsey both glanced at the officiant before looking back at each other, Freddie leaning down and capturing her lips with his in a soft yet passionate kiss, cheers erupting in the church as everyone clapped and cheered for the happily married couple.

"You're stuck with me forever now." Lindsey said jokingly as they pulled apart a minute or so later.

"Happy to be." Freddie replied, Lindsey chuckling and leaning up as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him gently.

As the families made their way outside whilst Freddie and Lindsey signed the register, Kim and Robbie made their way over to the couple, Kim handing Daisy to Freddie and Robbie handing JJ to Lindsey. They took eachothers hands and made their way back down the aisle, children in arms as they stepped outside, everybody cheering and showering the pair with confetti as lots of photos were taken. Lindsey chuckled as she got covered in confetti, the two of them making their way down the pathway and to the wedding car as they turned around for a brief second, waving at the families before climbing into the car, sitting the two children on their laps. As the driver closed the door and climbed in, the car left and everyone cheered loudly as they watched them leave.

"I love you." Lindsey said in the car, turning to look at Freddie.

"Not as much as I love you, Mrs Roscoe." Freddie replied, smiling as he leant in, kissing her softly.

Lindsey couldn't help but smile as she pulled away, resting her head against his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Later on that evening after the small amount of guests had gone home to get changed and ready for the reception, all of the families and new guests, friends of the bride and groom made their way into The Dog and took seats and their allocated tables whilst the Roscoes' and new married couple had a table for themselves. Freddie and Lindsey had greeted all the guests as they arrived and had then taken their seats for all the meals which had been done and everyone was awaiting the speeches and dances.

"Can we all have your attention please, ladies and gents?" Ziggy said loudly, standing up and tapping a knife on the glass. "I think it's about time that we get to hear the speeches."

"Yes!" Was the only word that was heard as cheers erupted from the guests.

"Robert? Care to do your best man speech?" Ziggy added, Robbie rolling his eyes and standing up as Ziggy sat back down.

"Right, as most of my family know, I'm no good with words so this is probably going to be awful and you're gonna hate it!" Robbie introduced, everyone laughing at him. "Now, Fred was always one of the troublesome boys out of the five of us, along with me. Mum never thought that he'd settle down and get a girl because he was always one to bring home a girl and dump her next day, he was a right player and got himself a bit of a reputation in college because of it." He stopped talking as Freddie kicked his leg and coughed. "Ow." He muttered, kicking Freddie back as everyone chuckled at the brothers.

"Get on with it, bruv'." Jason shouted.

"Alright, alright!" He said, frowning at Jason and tutting. "Anyway, Fred was always reckless, he'd always get himself into trouble, arrested or something else and there has been countless amounts of times that we've nearly lost him and the one thing he has kept fighting for, was for Lindsey so I want to say a massive thankyou to our Linds for being the reason we still have our brother and for helping him change into the man he is today. Over the past year, we haven't had to bail him out of prison or sit by his bedside hoping that he was going to survive and that's because he's changed, Lindsey changed him and I can't thank you enough for that. So, to Freddie and Lindsey." Robbie finished, holding up his glass as everyone clapped, toasting their glasses.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Lindsey said over the cheers to Robbie, standing up and placing a kiss on his cheek as she hugged him gently before taking a seat.

"Maid of honour?" Ziggy shouted, glancing around.

Mercedes scoffed and took a large sip of her of wine before standing up and coughing, making her presence known.

"Right, I'm makin' this short and sweet but, I just want to say a massive congratulations to my best friend and her new fella' on this marriage and I hope it lasts longer than any of mine ever did!" Mercedes said, making the guests laugh. "Anyway, I wish the best for both of you and I hope ya' have a very happy life. Put everything that has happened behind you and move on because you two are absolutely perfect for eachother. And Freddie?" She added, pointing her finger at him. "Look after my best friend because if you don't, you know what happens." She winked at him and chuckled, taking a seat back down.

"And last but definitely not least, the man of the hour, the groom." Ziggy introduced, Freddie sighing and standing up.

"I'm going to be honest, I have nothing prepared and I'm awful with words so I'm just like, winging this." Freddie said, shrugging lightly. "I just want to say thank you to everyone who has come along today to celebrate this day with me and Lindsey. It feels pretty surreal that I'm married to this incredible, amazing woman and I feel like the luckiest guy to be able to call her my wife." He added, turning to glance at Lindsey who took his hand and smiled. "And I just want to say a massive thankyou to her because she literally has saved my life so many times after some stupid things I've done. These past couple of years have been a rollercoaster, we've done some crazy things, gone through so much and in that time, Lindsey has given me the chance to be a father to the two most amazing, beautiful children and that's been one of the most rewarding things ever. I've waited thirteen years for this day and now it's finally here, it couldn't have been more perfect, I love you, Lindsey Roscoe. So, thankyou everyone, enjoy the night." He nodded, before taking a seat as cheers erupted yet again, even louder than before as everyone clapped loudly.

Lindsey didn't have to say any speeches but after what she heard from Freddie she knew she wanted to say something.

"I love you too." Lindsey whispered, leaning in and kissing him softly before standing up.

"Right, I know the bride isn't actually supposed to say anything but after that little speech from my husband, I think I ought to." She said, chuckling slightly. "These past two years have been absolute madness, we've gone through so much together and through everything, Freddie has been my rock, and I'll never be able to thank him enough for every little thing he's done. I never thought that we'd be here today, that we'd be married with two amazing children but we are and it's incredible. People might look at Fred and think that he's that person that used to spend most of his time with the local gangster, being arrested and getting into trouble but so much has changed. He became that father figure my son needed after me and his dad split up and now every day, JJ looks up at him and calls him dad and nothing makes me prouder than to see that knowing that he feels safe and secure and all he's never known is him as his dad and not that waste of space that is his biological father so, I want to say thank you to the man that has made me and my children the happiest people ever. We love you." Lindsey finished, the guests clapping loudly as she took a seat back down.

"Nothing makes me happier than knowing that you and those babies of ours are happy. You, JJ and Daisy mean everything to me and I'm so glad we're finally a proper family now, forever. Till death do us part?" He whispered, Lindsey turning to face him as she nodded.

"Till death do us part" She responded.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Hi! I just wanted to let you guys know that I promise the wedding chapters will be over shortly. There was so much I wanted to write and I didn't want to overload you all at once so I'll finish up with the wedding stuff probably at chapter 4! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"I think it's about time we get the new Mr and Mrs Roscoe on the dancefloor, everyone else agree?" Darren shouted from behind the bad, everyone cheering. Freddie and Lindsey both let out a sigh before he stood up, holding out his hand as Lindsey took it, smiling as the pair of them walked onto the dancefloor. Lindsey wrapped her arms around his neck as Freddie placed his arms around her waist, the two of them beginning to dance slowly to their chosen choice of music.

"We did it, we're married." Lindsey whispered, looking up at Freddie.

"I know; how mad is that?" Freddie replied, looking down at her.

"It's been so perfect; I just can't believe we've finally done it. And after all these years, we're here." She added, smiling softly.

"Look at 'em! Aren't they cute?" Sandy said, sipping her wine.

"They make the perfect couple, they really do. Lindsey changed Fred in the best way possible." Ziggy said, smiling as he watched the couple.

"She did. I never saw him getting' married and being a dad, I mean, JJ isn't really his but we won't mention that." Sandy mumbled.

"No, we won't mention that because he _is_ his dad. Always has been, always will be." He responded, rolling his eyes at his mum.

"Joe is still biologically his father though." She spoke quietly, looking over at Freddie and Lindsey.

"Don't ruin this Mum. Joe doesn't need to be mentioned, not today." Ziggy snapped, glaring at Sandy before looking back at the couple who were dancing slowly to the music.

* * *

Later on that evening, the wedding party had started to die down and it was time for both Freddie and Lindsey to leave the pub and head to the hotel for their first night as a married couple.

"So, yeah, I just want to say a huge thankyou to everyone for being here today and for making this day special. We've had the most incredible day thanks to you all." Lindsey said as everyone applauded before hearing the sound of the old fashioned wedding car outside.

"I think that's our queue. Shall we, Mrs Roscoe?" Freddie asked, holding out his hand for Lindsey to take.

"We shall." She replied, taking his hand with a smile as the two of them made their way outside, the crowds shouting 'congratulations' and clapping loudly, Freddie and Lindsey making their way to the wedding car as the guests followed them out, cheering and clapping as the car drove away.

* * *

Arriving at the hotel, Freddie and Lindsey stepped out of the car, hand in hand with eachother as they slowly made their way in. They checked in and made their way upstairs, glancing at eachother as they reached the top. Taking Lindsey by surprise, Freddie quickly picked her up as she let out a giggle, winding her arms around his neck.

"Did you have to do that?" She chuckled, looking at him.

"Not an official wedding without it, right?" He smirked at her before opening the door to their room and stepping in, nudging the door shut behind him and placing Lindsey down onto the bed that the hotel had cheesily decorated with petals as she giggled, pulling him down with her and into a passionate kiss.

"I love you." She whispered, biting her lip slightly.

"Not as much as I love you, Mrs Roscoe." He whispered in reply, capturing her lips in a soft kiss again.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys! It's been a while;). I'm so sorry I've not updated in months! I've had no motivation atall and kind of been out of ideas but I'm back (and hopefully for good). Seeing as we no longer have Frindsey on our screens anymore (boo!), I thought all us Frindsey fans could do with some fanfiction to read to keep us sane! I'm not too sure where I'm going to go with this story but we shall see! :)


End file.
